


Das Ostertriple Part 1/3

by Mobamereus



Series: Ostertriple 2016 [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Borussia Dortmund, Deutsch | German, German National Team, International Break, M/M, Massage, Riding, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobamereus/pseuds/Mobamereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem sonst leeren Hotelflur war nur ein heiseres, tiefes Stöhnen zu hören, das die sonstige Stille durchbrach, oftmals gefolgt von einem „Genau da, Marco! Oh Gott!“.</p><p>oder</p><p>Marco massiert Mats (in zweierlei Hinsicht), während die anderen Spieler der Mannschaft über Ostern bei ihren Familien sind.<br/>[während der Länderspielpause Ostern 2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Ostertriple Part 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab da mal ein paar (drei) One-Shots (zu lang für Drabbles, zu kurz für richtige One-Shots) geschrieben. Über Ostern, während der Länderspielpause. Und habe sie total kreativ "Ostertriple" genannt. Jap, so kreativ bin ich. 
> 
> Die drei... Dinger... sind nicht zusammen hängend, jedes hat ein anderes Pairing, allerdings alles (damals noch) Dortmunder.
> 
> Viel Spaß.

**Ostertriple Part 1: Mats und Marco (Teamhotel, Berlin)**

 

Im ganzen Hotel herrschte Ruhe, die meisten Spieler der deutschen Nationalmannschaft wollten den restlichen Ostersonntag bei ihren Familien verbringen und waren daher nach dem gemeinsamen Osterfrühstück abgereist. Sie würden sich am nächsten Tag in München wiedersehen.  
Daher war auf dem sonst leeren Hotelflur nur ein heiseres, tiefes Stöhnen zu hören, das die sonstige Stille durchbrach, oftmals gefolgt von einem „Genau da, Marco! Oh Gott!“.  
Mats Hummels lag bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet auf seinem Hotelbett, sein Freund kniete über ihm und bearbeitete seinen Rücken. Der Arzt hatte ihnen das OK für eine Rückenmassage gegeben, einer ihrer Physios hatte Marco gezeigt, was er zu tun hatte und so saß er jetzt auf seinem lädierten Freund, ebenfalls nur mit einer ziemlich engen Unterhose bekleidet und massierte ihm den Rücken, so wie es der Physio ihm gezeigt hatte. Tatsächlich schien das Mats sehr gut zu tun.  
„Weißt du“, sagte Marco plötzlich und streichelte sanft über Mats Rücken, über die kleinen Punkte, die zeigten, wo Müller-Wohlfahrt ihm am Abend vorher die Spritzen gesetzt hatte. „Irgendwie finde ich es gut, dass diesmal du flach liegst und nicht ich. So kann ich dich auch endlich mal bemuttern.“  
„Ey!“, protestierte Mats, doch ehe er etwas entgegnen konnte, stöhnte er schon wieder ins Kissen, während Marco seine untere Rückenpartie bearbeitete, versuchte die Verspannungen zumindest ein bisschen zu lösen.  
„Frohe Ostern, Schatz“, flüsterte Marco, dann beugte er sich vor, küsste Mats Schulter, während er ihn gleichzeitig seine Erektion am Allerwertesten spüren ließ. Das Stöhnen des Dunkelhaarigen wurde lauter und innerlich flehte er bereits darum, dass Marco _irgendwas_ tat.  
„Du wirst nicht glauben, was mir vorhin passiert ist“, quatschte der Blonde auf einmal drauf los und Mats murrte ein entnervtes _was denn?!_  
„Naja, als du gerade noch unten bei der Behandlung warst, da bin ich ja duschen gegangen“  
„Ja. Und?“, fragte Mats ungeduldig, versuchte irgendwie Reibung zu erzeugen, obwohl Marco auf ihm drauf saß.  
„Naja… da ist wohl ausversehen einer meiner Finger in mich reingerutscht. Und dann noch ein zweiter… und ein dritter…“ und Mats hörte Marcos leicht diabolisches Grinsen quasi. Er stöhnte bei dem Bild, was sein Kopf für ihn erzeugte, wie Marco unter der Dusche stand, Wasser an ihm hinab lief, über seine Brustwarzen, den durchtrainierten Oberkörper, seinen Bauch, die V-Lines entlang und über sein, vermutlich da schon steifes, Glied. Er sah quasi vor sich, wie der Jüngere sich für ihn vorbereitete, keuchte und stöhnte, während er seine Finger in sich stieß, sich dehnte, über seinen Lustpunkt streifte… Mats stöhnte, spürte wie das Bettlaken unter ihm feucht wurde.  
„ _Oh Gott_ “, keuchte er, unglaublich hart, nur von der Vorstellung alleine.  
„Ich dachte, wenn ich mit deinem Rücken fertig bin und du das gut fandst, dann kann ich ja bei anderen Körperteilen weiter machen…“, erklärte Marco ganz sachlich, als würde ihn das alles überhaupt nichts angehen.  
„ _Bitte_ “, flehte Mats.  
„Du darfst dich ja nicht so anstrengen…“, fing Marco an und da hielt es Mats nicht mehr aus.  
„Mein Gott, Marco, scheiß drauf und tu endlich was!“, fauchte er und versuchte sich unter dem Blonden auf den Rücken zu drehen. Marco lachte leise, kletterte aber von Mats runter und zog sich die verbleibende Unterwäsche aus, ehe er auch Mats die Boxershorts runterzog. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass das Kleidungsstück einen eindeutigen Fleck aufwies und Mats Glied bereits feucht glitzerte. Er ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder, kniete sich über Mats und umfasste dessen Glied. Er massierte es kurz, was seinen Freund wieder ungeduldig stöhnen ließ, ehe er sich auf ihm niederließ, langsam und vorsichtig, um sich selber keine Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
„Oh _Baby_ “, stöhnte Mats, als Marco schließlich auf ihm saß, ihn ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte. Auch der Atem des Blonden ging schneller und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm.  
„Alles ok?“, erkundigte Mats sich etwas besorgt, doch Marco nickte und fing an, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Sie fanden direkt einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, ließen es langsam angehen, dachten trotz dem Verlangen vor allem auch an Mats Oberschenkelmuskulatur. Marco war vorsichtig, ließ sich nie mit ganzem Gewicht auf Mats nieder und trotzdem tat es so, _so_ gut. Mit den ganzen englischen Wochen hatten sie schon lange keine Zeit mehr füreinander gehabt und Marco genoss jeden Millimeter von Mats, den er in sich spürte. Ihm kam es recht, dass die meisten ihrer Kollegen schon abgereist waren und so schämte er sich auch nicht, dass er jetzt laut stöhnte. Ihr Flur war leer, und dass einer vom Trainerteam nach ihnen suchte, obwohl sie den ganzen Tag frei hatten, war höchst unwahrscheinlich.  
„Marco… _oh_ “, machte Mats, schloss die Augen. Er bewegte ein wenig die Hüften und als er ein lustvolles _Gott, Mats_  zu hören bekam, wusste er, dass er genau in Marcos Lustpunkt getroffen hatte. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen aus und Marco stöhnte mit jedem Stoß, jeder kleinen Bewegung. Mats öffnete wieder die Augen, wollte den Blonden nicht mehr spüren, sondern auch sehen, sich einprägen, wie er aussah, wenn er auf ihm saß, Mats tief in ihm, er wollte sehen, wie glücklich er ihn machte.  
Der Jüngere hatte den Kopf nachhinten geworfen, die Augen geschlossen und seine warmen Hände stützten sich auf Mats Brust, während er sich an Mats Glied auf und ab arbeitete. Seine Lippen formten ein _O_ , durch sie hindurch drangen diese wunderbaren Laute, die Marco von sich gab, wenn er ganz in seiner Lust, in Mats Stößen verloren war. Keuchen, Stöhnen, Mats. Der Ältere liebte es, dass Marco sich so ausdrückte im Bett (oder auf dem Sofa, in der Dusche, im Auto…), dass er Mats _hören_ ließ, wie gut ihm seine Bewegungen taten.  
„Mats… Ich.. Mats…“, machte Marco, während seine Bewegungen hektischer wurden, er versuchte sich schneller und kräftiger zu bewegen, aus dem Rhythmus kam.  
Der Dunkelhaarige griff nach Marcos Erektion, massierte sie, streichelte sie, strich mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel, verteilte die Flüssigkeit, die sich bereits angesammelt hatte.  
„So ist gut, Baby. Lass dich gehen, ich weiß, dass du das brauchst. Ich brauche das auch, komm für mich, Marco“, schnurrte Mats, während er fasziniert dabei zusah, wie Marco zunehmend die Kontrolle über sich und seine Bewegungen verlor. Seine Finger strichen unbewusst immer wieder über die Brustwarzen des Älteren, was Mats keuchen ließ, während Marco sich anspannte, seine Wände Mats Glied noch mehr massierte.  
Schließlich ergoss er sich über Mats Hände und dessen Bauch, stöhnte dabei laut. Wenige Sekunden später schoss der Ältere sein Sperma in Marcos Lustpunkt, keuchte, schauderte, zuckte. Wie sehr hatten sie beide das nur vermisst.  
  
Als sie später dann gesättigt und gesäubert aneinander gekuschelt im Hotelbett lagen, die Decken eng um sie geschlungen und sich immer und immer wieder küssten, murmelte Mats ein liebevolles _Frohe Ostern, Baby_ gegen Marcos Lippen.

 


End file.
